Awesome sauce (this has nothing to do with the fanfic)
by Catnoir5
Summary: Drien and Raven are marinette's older embarrassing siblings(who are also super heros) they try to get marinette and arien together with alya and nino's help please read it is a great fanfic
1. Chapter 1 this only the beginning

Hey guys I just want to say I don't own anything the fanfictoin is coming soon I promise


	2. Chapter 2 the actual fanfic

Hi im kk that's my nick name this is my first fanfic so please enjoy I always have these types of things going on in my head so why not write it down please enjoy-kk

Marinette! Mari Mari! ugh Tiki give me five minutes Marinette school starts in ten minutes! Marinette gasps Oh no I can't afford another tardy as Marinette gets ready down stairs in the bakery her annoying siblings are bickering again DRIEN GIVE IT BACK! NO! GIVE IT BACK OR ELSE! or eles what raven your too short to hurt me so you cant do anything about it

Drien takes Raven's phone and drops it right in his pants that's it! Raven tackles Drien to the ground and starts hitting him with a wooden spoon when the spoon broke she punched him in the face about five times Drien pushed her off then he threw a bag of flour at her causing her to look whiter than a powder donut that's when Raven really lost

it she tackled him once more and him in a head lock with her her legs while punching him in the face when Marinette

Came down stairs she saw Drien getting beat up by his own little sister marinette sigh it was ridiculous a 15 year old saving a 20 year old from a 19 year old Marinette felt like the oldest sister because this is third time in two days that she had saved Drien from Raven but in his defense Raven was scratch that is aggressive she manage to save drien and get on school on time

Her English teacher Mr Tillerson gave the students an ssr project she got paired up with Chloe at first but being the bitch Chloe Is she threw a tantrum until she got what she wanted but the joke was on her Marinette got adrien and she got he'll no Nino said I AIN'T GONNA WORK FOR HER !Adrien corrected Nino and said you mean you are not going to WORK WITH her not FOR her. No I meant what I said she's going to make me work on my part of the project and her's HEY! this Is English class you do not use the word ain't and gonna those are not proper contractions do you underundersand Nino yes Mr Tillerson. The fact Mr Tillerson was mad that Nino had said ain't and gonna and he wadnt mad when he said oh hell no made Marinette and Ayla laugh.

Alya and Alix had canceled for helping Marinette and Adrien because both of the were busy Adrien and Marinette were walking with each other and had had small talk Adrien had found it quite cute that Marinette kept blushing everytime he looked at her she was no doubt beautiful but not as beautiful as his they first entered the bakery they were met with yelling and cries Marinette and Adrien both looked at each other with curiosity they went to see what was all the noise was about it was just Drien and Raven fencing Drien had whimper because Raven had actually stab him with the sword he didn't know why he was Fallon and as Fallcon he has had felt more pain then was off guard when she saw Adrien the guy Marinette had been crushing on since she was 13 Raven had smirked she was so busy thinking that she didn't know that Drien was behind her she had screamed because he had stabbed her she didn't know why she had screamed she had felt much worse pain since she is Dark Raven.

After a night filled of embarrassing stories and red faces because she kept blushing every 5 seconds Marinette had love her siblings but they get on her nerves she transformed into ladybugs and had jump across rooftops it just made her feel alive well well well you never you never ceases to amaze what do you want had gasped my lady how could you treat me so wrong all I ever wanted to do was spend my time with you .ladybugs had rolled her eyes at his over exaggeration she looked up into the night sky she had saw the stars shine brightly. Look a shooting star cat said aren't you going to make a wish cat he said something very quietly why would I wish for something when I have all ive ever wanted in front of me.

The next morning there was a akuma attack the villain had looked like reverse flash ladybug and cat noir couldn't have done it there self Fall on and Dark Raven had helped them the city had looked like a ghost town people disappearing in thin air because when the runner had touch them he had taken their souls causing the people yo disappear ladybug felt broken she had saw cat noir shaking because he had saw what the runner had done to those innocent people he was scared but when ladybug use her miraculous ladybug power every thing went and Dark Raven had picked up ladybug by her arms and feet and swung her

Cat noir had watched and he was amused I am so going to kill them when we get home she thought cat noir and ladybug said their

goodbyes and went their separate ways but cat had turned around because he could if swears that he heard Marinette's voice when he had turned around he saw it ladybug was MARINETTE!?


End file.
